1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel dispenser meter, and in particular, an electromechanical piston meter for volumetrically measuring dispensed fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern fuel dispensers volumetrically measure and dispense a variety of fuel products. These fuel products may include various octane fuels.
Some fuel dispensers dispense fuel products with varying octane ratings from high to low. Traditionally, high and low octane products are supplied to the fuel dispenser through high and low octane supply lines.
Some fuel dispensers provide for variable blending of fuel products by controlling the flow rate of the various fuel products. Blended fuel product is dispensed by combining the various fuel products using a "Y" or other type connector for joining the various supply inlets to a single outlet. By varying the flow rates of the various fuel products supplied, variably blended fuel product can be dispensed.
Traditionally, a separate meter is associated with each fuel supply line for volumetrically measuring the amount of fuel supplied through the respective fuel supply line. In addition, a blend valve is normally disposed between the respective fuel supply and the junction of the fuel supply lines. Variable blending is achieved by metering the respective fuel supply volumes and adjusting the blend valve to accurately supply the desired quantity of fuel to the junction of fuel supply lines.
One problem in the art is that a separate meter and blend valve must be located in-line for each fuel product supplied to a fuel dispenser in order to vary the octane rating of the fuel product dispensed. To control the flow rate, a meter volumetrically measures the quantity of fluid supplied and a separate blend valve is adjusted, as necessary, to effectuate the desired flow rate. The necessity of two separate components, a meter and a blend valve, results in an increased cost of both manufacturing and assembly due to the necessity of these two components.
What is needed in the art is a single component which both volumetrically measures the quantity of fuel supplied through a fuel supply line and controls the flow rate through that fuel supply line whereby permitting accurate and variable flow rate without the need of a separate meter and blend valve component.